femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Martin (New Tricks)
Penny Martin (Julianne White) is the hidden main villainess from "Father's Pride," the penultimate episode of New Tricks' fourth season (airdate 21 May 2007). She is the wife of Patrick Martin, and the couple were the owners of a modeling agency. It was revealed later in the episode that Penny couldn't have children, and (at least) two decades before the episode's events, the couple ran a sperm bank. The donors went to their models who needed children, but as their side business progressed, Penny learned that the father of all of the sperm donor babies was none other than Patrick, as she learned that Patrick donated blood to two children--who had the same blood type as he did. One of the kids was Sean, who was the son of the agency's former secretary, Brenda, and it was after learning about Brenda being one of the recipients that Penny became enraged, as she felt that Brenda wasn't fit to bring up a child. Feeling that Patrick had went too far with his donations, Penny turned heel and went on a villainous mission to stop Patrick's business, and upon learning that Sharpe Images had the canisters of her husband's sperm, she went inside and informed Stuart Sharpe that she was looking for pictures. In actuality, Penny was looking for the samples, but after Stuart caught her, the villainess attempted to escape. In her attempt, Penny delivered a hard shove to Stuart, which caused him to strike his head, killing him. UCOS was on the case in the episode's events, and during DSI Sandra Pullman and Gerry Standing's interview with the couple, the former showed them a photo of one of the models, who was revealed as footballer Chris Darr. Later on, Penny was shown ejecting Brenda from the studio during her attempt to take Sean home. It was Brenda who revealed the Martins' side business, and in the episode's climax, Emily Driscoll (Gerry Standing's daughter) went undercover with one of the recipients, Diane Bathley-Jones, to the studio and asked Patrick for the sperm donations. Emily obtained the donations, but afterwards, she was followed by a mysterious driver, who was later revealed as Penny, who exited the car and demanded the samples. In the process, Penny was also revealed as Stuart's killer, and during her struggle with Emily, she was handcuffed and arrested for assault. During her interrogation, the evil Penny lashed out at Patrick for lying to her, stating that Patrick's statement that Penny was enough for him was false, and that Stuart got in the way of her villainous quest to stop her husband from continuing his business and donations. As revealed by Sandra, Penny was charged with manslaughter in Stuart's murder. Quotes *"Give it to me! (Emily: "I'm sorry?") Give it to me! It's not starting all over again!" (Penny Martin demanding the samples from Emily Driscoll, marking her reveal as a villainess) *"Patrick always told me that it didn't matter that I couldn't have children. He said I was enough for him. But he lied." (Penny's first statements during her interrogation, revealing her motive for her villainous actions) *"When Martina nearly died, the first thing he did was offer to give blood. Everyone thought he was being very thoughtful and heroic. (Jack: "Then he did it again when Sean was ill.") I spoke to Brenda and she confessed that she'd gone to Patrick behind my back. Brenda wasn't fit to bring up a child! You've seen her! That's when I knew it had gone too far. He was...he was addicted to having children! I had to stop him! (Sandra: "So you went to Sharpe Images.") Well, I had to start somewhere. I told the guy I was picking up photos and while he was in the back, I searched the place. But he caught me and I needed to get away so I pushed him...hard. And he hit his head. I was just so angry with Patrick." (Penny confessing to attempting to steal the samples and killing Stuart Sharpe) Gallery Penny Reveal.jpg|Penny's villainous reveal Penny Interrogation.jpg|Penny during her confession to Stuart Sharpe's murder Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested